


Crossed Wires

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-10
Updated: 2004-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Telephone conversations don't always work...
Relationships: SB/VM





	Crossed Wires

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely [](https://milochka.livejournal.com/profile)[milochka](https://milochka.livejournal.com/)'s Word-A-Day challenge. I'll admit to a bit of cheating... I'm still working on the one for my birthday (never fear), but I was curious, and looked at the words for Viggo and Sean's birthdays, and "troglodyte" just latched onto my ankle and wouldn't let go.

"Hey. Dinner?"

*sniffle* "I... I can't. Vig, it's over, don't you know that? Six years of my life, and it's over."

*long pause* "That's it? That's all you'll say? It's over?"

"Viggo... I knew you wouldn't understand. Just... I need time to grieve, here."

"Was it something I did? We can make this work... shit, Sean, don't do this!"

*pause* "What...! That's not... Vig, I was talking about _Friends_. The TV show, you daft idiot!"

"TV show? Oh.... that." *relieved sigh* "Never saw it."

*snort* "Viggo, you troglodyte. But I love you anyway."

"Love you too. Now about dinner...."

_laughter_

For the record, I've never seen a single episode of _Friends_. *grin* It just seemed too good a bit to pass up.


End file.
